Lα nuєvα cєniciєntα
by Aika Misaki
Summary: Runo, una moderna Cenicienta con zapatillas de baile en lugar de zapatitos de cristal. Dan, un príncipe encantador que llega al colegio para descubrir la razón de porque comenzó a bailar y también esta en busca de una joven a quien amar. DanxRuno
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primera veeez, sean buenos. Se basa en la pelicula "la nueva cenicienta 2"**

Pequeño resumen de los personajes:

**Runo Misaki: **Es la empleada de Dominique, su ambición es poder convertirse en una bailarina profesional. Está enamorada de Dan, su mejor amiga es Alice ambas compartieron muchos años juntas, son muy unidas. Runo vendría siendo La cenicienta

**Dan Kuso: **Es una celebridad que decide volver a su antigua escuela a cursar su ultimo año para poder recordar porque empezó a bailar. Esta enamorado de Runo y su mejor amigo es Shun. Dan seria el principe

**Alice Gehabich:** Es la mejor amiga de Runo, su ambición es convertirse en una diseñadora de moda. Al principio le atrae un poco Shun pero finalmente ella se enamora de él en el baile. Alice vendría siento el hada madrina de Runo

**Shun Kazami: **Es el mejor de Dan, le gusta mucho la música y se dedica a rapear es lo que más le gusta. Al igual que Alice ambos se enamoran en el baile. Shun quiere lo mejor para Dan, lo ayuda en todo y lo aconseja. Shun vendría siendo… No tengo la menor idea jajaja

**Britt Blatt: **castaña, ojos marrones pero no se emocionen no es linda. Hija de Dominique, no tiene talento alguno y disfruta hacerle la vida imposible a Runo. Esta enamorada de Dan o más bien obsesionada. Britt seria la hermanastra.

**Bree Blatt:** castaña, ojos azules y si tampoco es linda. Hija de Dominique y hermana de Britt. Al igual que su hermana disfruta hacerle la vida imposible a Runo y tampoco es talentosa. También esta obsesionada con Dan y es la menos inteligente de las dos. Bree seria la otra hermanastra

**Dominique Blatt: **Tutora de Runo, Rubia, ojos azules y de edad indefinida. Es una estrella pop de otra época pero ella piensa que es exitosa y la mejor de todas. Le hace la vida imposible a Runo al igual que sus hijas. Dominique seria la Madrastra

**Natalia Faroush: **Ex novia de Dan, rubia y ojos verdes. Es una gran bailarina y la más popular de la escuela, es toda una diva. No soporta ver que Dan este enamorado de Runo así que hace lo posible para que ellos no estén juntos. Vendría siendo… tampoco tengo idea

Todos los personajes tienen 17 años excepto Dominique que tiene la edad indefinida.

Sin nada más que decir, a leer!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Runo POV

_Everybody tells me  
that it's so hard to make it  
Yet so hard to break it  
And there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe it  
The dreams that I'm dreaming_

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!

*Y ahí estaba yo, haciendo lo que más amaba en la vida. Los escenarios, las luces, la música, cada paso de baile, sinceramente no puedo describir lo que siento, es como… Como un sueño*

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know  
something I don't know  
something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell…_

Ruuuuuuuuuuuuno! – Se oyó el grito de una mujer

*Por desgracia, si era un sueño*

Como puedo ser creativa, ser una artista cuando tú no te preocupas por hacer tu trabajo – Dijo la mujer molesta – Quieres traerme agua mineral, agua con burbujas ¿Comprendes? ¿Estás tratando de arruinarme? – dijo molesta

Perdón no volverá a pasar- Dije

*Ustedes se preguntaran quien es… Bueno ella es Dominique Blatt mi tutora, rubia, ojos azules, demasiado vieja para seguir "cantando". Trabajo para ella y a cambio me deja vivir en su casa, ustedes pensaran que es algo bueno pero no, definitivamente no lo es. Ella tiene 2 hijas mellizas llamadas Britt y Bree. No son muy inteligentes o talentosas que digamos, son un verdadero fastidio pero tengo que soportarlas hasta que me vaya a la universidad.*

Hay gente que mataría por tener esta posición, hidrátame o te castigare de por vida y aléjate de mi vestidor tu energía es triste, fea y solitaria – Dijo Dominique con un tono amenazante -

Me dirigí hacia la mini nevera buscando el agua para Dominique, tome la botella y antes de que pudiera terminar de sacarla sentí que alguien me la había sacado y ese alguien era Britt.

Que amable muchas gracias Runo, esa era la última botella de agua – Dijo un poco agitada y sonriendo ya que sabía que me castigarían si no llevaba esa botella

No gracias a ti Britt, tu mama va a matarme – Dije molesta

No es mi problema – Dijo Britt

Es cierto tú tienes que soportar todo esto, trabajas para nosotras por si lo olvidaste – Dijo Bree llegando hacia donde estábamos y tomando una lata de Coca Cola

Como olvidaría eso – Dije sarcásticamente

Fin de Runo POV

**Por otro lado Dominique iba caminando con 2 sus asistentes y se encontraba hablando sobre Runo.**

Ay es una trágica historia, su madre era una de mis bailarinas. ¿Que podía ser? Se enfermo gravemente de repente y se murió. Yo necesitaba ayuda domestica así que recibí a la pequeña mocosa. Realmente soy una santa ¿Lo sabían? –dijo Dominique

Su asistente solo asintió

Dominique querida tenemos un problema, estamos atrasados con el programa así que se linda y ve a mover a esos haraganes antes de que mi cerebro pierda la razón si? – Pregunto el director del comercial

NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO– Dijo Dominique o más bien grito

**Volviendo a donde estaban Britt, Bree y Runo.**

Porque la actitud, somos taaaan buenas contigo – Dijo Britt

Si, puede que vivas en el 90210, así que sigues siento cero – Dijo Bree con tono malvado

Vivimos en el 90211 genio – Dijo Runo. Liego de decir eso saco una botella de agua mineral miro a las hermanas y reacciono al escuchar un grito

¡RUUUUUUUUNO, MI AGUA AHORA! – Grito Dominique

Va en camino Dominique – Dijo Runo corriendo hacia donde estaba Dominique

Britt se quedo mirando en frente mientras que Bree se quedaba analizando lo que había dicho Runo (era la menos inteligente de las 2)

**En otro lugar, se encontraba Dominique grabando un comercial de crema para el acné. Luego de terminar la grabación se fueron a la casa de Dominique en una limosina blanca, la mansión. Runo vivía en una habitación pegada junto a la casa de Dominique.**

No me importa lo que diga ella no hare el viejo show de Lisard de nuevo, el tiene un serio problema con las manos y no es que me interese eso en alguien mayor de 90- Dijo Dominique hablando con su agente por teléfono y dirigiéndose hacia su mansión.

Este semestre será lo máximo – Dijo Britt también hablando por celular

Dime algo que no sepa ya se, lo sé todo- Dijo Bree también hablando por celular.

Atrás de la limosina venia Runo es su skate, ya que Dominique no la dejaba ir en la limo

Tienes que hacer la cena- Se escucho que dijo Dominique dirigiéndose a Runo

Ya lo sé- Dijo Runo y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Dejo su skate, predio la luz y se fue a cambiar de ropa

**Por otro lado con las hermanas Blatt, se encontraban hablando por celular una con la otra.**

Va a regresar por el resto del semestre ¿No es ardiente? –Dijo Bree hablando por teléfono con su hermana, esta se encontraba justo al lado de ella.

Como la superficie del sol- Dijo Britt y ambas se dirigieron hacia el living

No se atrevan a prender ese televisor – Grito Dominique

Siiiiiiiiiii – Grito Bree

Siiiiiiii - Grito Britt después del grito de su hermana

Enciéndelo, enciéndelo- Le susurro Bree a Britt.

Ya- susurro Britt. Esta tomo el control y prendió la tele. Ambas aun con los celulares puestos estaban escuchando atentamente lo que iba a decir la reportera.

"De la escuela secundaria Wever (no sé cómo se escribe) donde no hay más que rumores, rumores, rumores"

Por otro lado Runo también estaba viendo las noticias, vio que es su cama había un canasto de ropa la cual tenía un cartel que decía "Dóblalo ahora", saco el cartel y se puso a ver las noticias mientras doblaba la ropa.

"Después de su 4ta gira mundial el joven rompecorazones Dan Kuso ha decidido traer su grupo triple de cantar, bailar y romper corazones de regreso a casa amigos"

Runo POV

Dan Kuso... No podía creerlo ¿Realmente iba a ir a mi colegio? Su cabello castaño, sus ojos rojizos y su hermosa sonrisa, el era perfecto, quizás solo quizás se fijaría en mi –suspire, al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho sacudí la cabeza y saque esos pensamientos de mi mente - ¿Ay que estoy diciendo? Chicos como él no se fijarían en chicas como yo ya que no soy perfecta o una "Barbie" diría yo, tampoco soy popular y no tengo muchos amigos que digamos. Tienes que volver a la realidad Runo, eso solo pasa en los cuentos.

**Fiin del primer capítulo.**

**Esta es mi primera vez asi que tengan compasión bue. Porfa pongan que les parecióoo, tratare de agregar partes con ShuxAlice ya que en la película original no hay mucho sobre ellos ya que se basa en los protagonistas. **

**si hay algun error disculpenme**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a Jessi Kuso, gracias por tu review y espero que puedas continuar tu fic, me gusto mucho :D **

**Sin nada más que decir, a leer**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Runo sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar la tele, luego de lo que dijo la reportera pasaron unas imágenes de Dan en un concierto cantando su éxito "Just that girl". **

**Por otro lado con las hermanas Blatt estaban emocionadas ya que su ídolo iba a ir a su colegio.**

Aaaw – Dijo Bree, colocando su mano en la boca como si estuviera llorando

**Mientras que en la tele mostraban a Dan firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos con sus fans. En eso una reportera que estaba ahí comienza a hacerle preguntas.**

Dan ¿Puedes darme una información de lo que harás en el futuro? –Pregunto una reportera.

Decidí volver a mis raíces y disfrutar mi último año escolar. Quiero vivir la vida – Dijo Dan y luego se fue, en ese momento cortaron las imágenes y volvieron con la reportera.

"¿Cómo es que Dan Kuso quiere vivir la vida? Bueno Dan y su disquera están patrocinando una gran competencia de baile"

**En ese momento Bree y Britt se miraron, estaban seguras de que iban a competir.**

"Donde un afortunado estudiante ganara la oportunidad de actuar con Dan Kuso en su nuevo video, así que para todos los bailarines, es hora de empezar con la locura"

**Runo al escuchar eso se entusiasmo muchísimo pero su entusiasmo fue interrumpido por un sonido que provino de su aparato donde Dominique podía decirle que necesitaba o que tenía que limpiar algo.**

Ruuuno, te necesito pronto olvidaste traer mis jabones – Dijo Dominique

**Runo suspiro, se dirigió hacia el aparato y apretó el botón para responderle **

Lo siento Dominique, voy para allá – Dijo Runo, mientras seguía doblando la ropa

¿Puedes sentir esto? – Pregunto Dominique

¿Qué? – Dijo Runo

Te estoy ahorcando, a distancia, ¡AHORCANDO! – Grito Dominique

Runo solo suspiro, cansada de las órdenes de Dominique.

**A la mañana siguiente, Runo se cambio para ir al colegio, tomo su skate y se marcho. Todos estaban emocionados ya que era el día en el que Dan iba a ir al colegio.**

**Runo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el auto de Alice, el cual era una especie de camioneta anaranjada la cual ella le decía "la gran calabaza" no era el mejor auto pero era eso o tomar el autobús.**

Hola – Dijo Runo sonriendo

Hola amiga – Respondió Alice feliz de ver a su amiga

**El auto arranco y se dirigieron hacia el colegio. Runo se estaba por pintar los labios pero cuando fue a ver el espejo este se desprendió y cayó hacia los pies de Runo.**

Alice, deberías arreglar esta cosa –Dijo Runo con el espejo en sus manos

¿Cosa? No hieras sus sentimientos o se descompondrá, tenemos que respetar a la gran calabaza – Decía Alice mientras intentaba jalar la palanca de cambios

Eres tan extraña Alice- Dijo Runo sonriendo

Y por eso es que me quieres Runo – Dijo Alice

Te ves... Asombrosa como siempre – Dijo Runo, viendo el vestuario de Alice

Es un Alice Original, decidí que deberíamos vestirnos con estilo en nuestro último semestre juntas - Dijo Alice

Aaw ¿Crees que podrás sobrevivir este ultimo año sin mi?- Dijo Runo

Sí, porque creare mi propia línea de ropa y me volveré millonario, por supuesto tú serás una gran superestrella y los fines de semana te recogeré en mi jet privado para ir de compras a parís – Respondió Alice

Wow – Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Runo

Acéptalo, eres impresionante – Dijo Alice

Luego de que Alice dijera eso ya habían llegado y ambas bajaron del auto. O más bien Runo, Alice se encontraba buscando unas cosas en su auto.

Alice, tengo que entrar a la escuela de baile antes de aceptar que soy "impresionante" –Dijo Runo

Callatee te van a aceptar, ni siquiera debes pensar en lo contrario –Decía Alice aun en el auto

**En ese momento llegaron Natalia, Britt y Bree. Estas se encontraban tomando Coca Cola y pararon justo enfrente de Runo. Runo y Alice se dieron vuelta al escucharlas.**

Sii, en serio es lo mejor para tu piel, se llama la dieta de un trago – Decía Natalia, en ese momento vio a Runo y de la nada le tiro toda su gaseosa en la ropa

Bree al ver eso rio, se podía notar que no era inteligente por la forma que se reía.

Discúlpame Runo, ni siquiera note que estabas ahí, es como si fueras invisible – Dijo Natalia con tono malvado y diciendo fuerte la última palabra.

PARA TI VA A HACER COMPLETAMENTE INVISIBLE ESTO – Grito Alice sacando su puño por la ventana.

Runo la paro, ya que no quería problemas y no se rebajaría al nivel de ellas. Natalia acelero y se marcho. Sonó el timbre para entrar, Alice y Runo abrieron la puerta y estaban conversando.

Hay que ir por la puerta de atrás – Dijo Alice

Halloween es hasta octubre faldita – Dijo un jugador de Futbol

Entonces porque te vestiste de herramienta? – Grito Alice molesta mientras caminaba

Eeel quiso decir lindo trasero, lo cual por cierto es verdad – Dijo Runo tratando de calmar a su amiga

Aay eso ya lo sabía – Dijo Alice, Runo solo rio

NO PUEDE SER ES DAN KUSO! – Grito una porrista pasando por entre medio de Runo y Alice

**En ese momento todos los estudiantes menos Alice y Runo salieron corriendo a los gritos hacia afuera al escuchar que la celebridad por fin hacia llegado. Los fotógrafos también estaban esperando el momento en el que Dan saliera del auto.**

Amo la música es tan espectacular – Dijo Alice emocionada, Runo rio

Ya vámonos antes de que nos lastimen – Dijo Runo aun riendo y llevándose a su amiga hacia otra parte

**Mientras afuera, todos estaban gritando y sacando fotos. En ese momento salieron Shun y Dan estaban felices de poder volver a su antigua escuela.**

Holaa que hay amigos - Grito Dan, el estaba más que feliz de poder volver.

Ambos avanzaban lentamente, ya que no podían pasar porque estaba todo el colegio alrededor de ellos.

No puede ser el Dan Kuso, DAAN – Dijo una porrista

Controla tus emociones nena –Decía Shun sacando del camino a la porrista

No toquen, permitan pasar a la superestrella – Gritaba Shun, mientras que Dan decía hola a todos.

Oye Dan hay fiesta en mi casa este viernes amigo– Dijo un deportista

Voy a competir en el concurso Dan, quieres practicar en privado- Dijo una chica mientras tomaba a Dan del brazo

Dan rio mientras que Shun solo la aparto del camino.

Mujeres – Dijo Shun. Dan sonrió al escuchar ese comentario

Entre la multitud había un chico con lentes desesperado por ver a Dan

OOH TE ADMIRO, ERES MI IDOLO – Decía el joven

Gracias – Dijo Dan, tomo su mano saludándolo.

Cualquiera hubiera gritado o algo pero este solo puso su mano en la boca y vomito.

Todos dieron pasos hacia atrás y Shun se llevo a Dan hacia otro lugar ya que no quería que los vomitara. El joven se levanto pero no estaba avergonzado, estaba muy feliz de que su ídolo lo haya saludado, los camarógrafos solo filmaban y sacaban fotos pero a el no le avergonzaba.

Por otro lado Dan y Shun estaban caminando por los pasillos con una gran multitud de gente atrás de ellos.

Dan POV

No dejare que te sientas como un pedazo de carne empaquetado, tu lo dijiste no yo. Te ayudare a relajarte así que quédate conmigo yo te cuidare la espalda – Me decía Shun

Te cuido te tengo, te cuido te tengo- Cantaba Shun

Amigo no empieces con eso – Dije, Shun solo seguía cantando, comenzamos a empujarnos y Shun me empujo tan fuerte que choque con una chica que estaba ahí.

Ay, lo siento lo siento no te vi– Dijo ella.

No podía explicarlo pero no podía dejar de mirarla, era realmente hermosa. No sé qué me pasa, me quede congelado al verla al igual que ella, no le dije nada y no porque no quería sino porque las palabras no podían salir de mi boca.

Dan ha pasado mucho tiempo sin besarnos – Escuche a una chica, ella solo me tomo la cara y me beso. Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que termine con Natalia, no sé porque aun piensa que seguimos juntos.

Fin de Dan POV

Runo POV

No sabía qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue disculparme, pero él no dijo nada, solo me miraba ¿Acaso se había molestado? Estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que apareció Natalia y lo beso desprevenidamente, no pude evitar ponerme celosa pero sin embargo no dije nada solo junte mis libros.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Me pregunto Alice, yo no respondí. Estaba atenta a lo que decían Dan y Natalia

Wow Natalia, hola – Dijo Dan muy sorprendido. Natalia estaba feliz de que su "novio" volviera.

No pudiste llamarme? – Preguntaba Natalia algo molesta

Ee Estaba de gira... En Japón y allá – Dijo Dan algo Nervioso. Yo solo observaba la escena

Este año sin ti fue muy largo – Interrumpió Natalia, Dan me miro y volvió a ver a Natalia

Escucha Natalia – Dan estaba a punto de decir algo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Natalia

Primero lo primero, escuche que irías a la clase de baile hoy en la tarde – Decía Natalia mientras tomaba a Dan del brazo y se lo llevaba a quien sabe donde

Sálvame – Escuche que Dan le había susurrado a Shun

Shun solo se reía y no ayudo a Dan. Luego fijo su vista en nosotras, en especial en Alice

Que linda falda – Dijo Shun, refiriéndose a Alice

Ah sí? Gracias – Dijo Alice mientras se paraba

Soy Shun, pero la gente me llama el Phunk - Decía Shun tratando de impresionar a Alice **(se pronuncia Funk) **

Eso es... una lástima – Dijo Alice

Que directa, eso me gusta – Decía Shun, tratando de hacerla reír por lo menos pero no funciono

Te veré luego – Dijo Shun marchándose

Porque querría salir con un chico al que le dicen el Phunk? – Se preguntaba Alice, Yo no paraba de reírme

Es lindo – Le dije aun riendo y tomando a Alice para ir a clase, hasta que nos topamos con Britt y Bree

Estas dañada Runo? – Me pregunto Bree

La que está dañada es otra Bree – Dijo Alice algo molesta

Este es nuestro pasillo, acaso a ustedes los trolls no las recuerdan? – Dijo Britt con tono malvado

Ah sí? Quieres un recuerdito mío? – Dijo Alice muy molesta

Vámonos Alice, no vale la pena –Dije llevándome a Alice hacia otra parte

Que es un troll? – Pregunto Bree algo confundida, Britt solo la miro de mala manera

Las clases pasaron rápido, todos estaban hablando de Dan. Salimos del colegio pero esta vez no me fui con Alice ya que hoy Dan iría a la escuela de baile, el les enseñara unos pasos de baile que podrían usar para la competencia. Tome mi skate y me dirigí hacia la escuela de baile. Yo no estaba inscrita pero de alguna manera iba a estar en esa clase, así que me dirigí hacia atrás del colegio subí hacia una ventana, tarde en encontrar la puerta pero finalmente la encontré. Era obvio que si entraba por la puerta principal no me dejarían entrar, así que tuve que entrar por otra parte. En la habitación en donde se encontraban los bailarines había un espejo, lo que no sabían es que atrás de el habia otra habitación en donde se podía ver todo lo que ocurría ahí. Trate de hacer el menos ruido posible para que no se dieran cuenta.

Fin de Runo POV

**Del otro lado del "cristal" se encontraban todos los bailarines que iban a audicionar para la competencia, estaban desde las hermanas Blatt, hasta Natalia.**

**Britt y Bree se encontraban elogando de una forma extraña, en ese momento llega Natalia y se abre de piernas. Britt y Bree la miraron e intentaron abrirse de piernas pero no pudieron, estaban muriendo de dolor. Natalia se levanto y se dirigió hacia enfrente del "espejo" y se pintaba los labios, del otro lado del cristal estaba Runo justo enfrente de ella, sacándose su chaqueta.**

Natalia, debe haber sido trágico cuando Dan y tu rompieron y verlo así, debes sentirte mal todo el tiempo – Dijo Britt

Dan y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo antes del baile – Decía Natalia aun viéndose en el espejo

En ese momento la profesora llego.

Hola buenas tardes muchachos, una cosa es bailar con los pies y otra es bailar con el corazón. Empecemos con una respiración profunda – Dijo la profesora

Inhalen y exhalen – Decía la profesora mientras levantaba los brazos

Inhalen y exhalen – Repitio, haciendo lo mismo

De la nada se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

AY ME MUERO ES DAN KUSO – Grito Bree

Runo al escuchar eso levanto su cabeza y vio que Dan estaba entrando a la habitación.

Hola como están? – Dijo Dan

Bree seguía gritando desesperadamente

Dan, Dan igual que en la vida y el baile el que hayas aceptado mi invitación me hace feliz – Dijo la profesora abrazando a Dan felizmente

Como decirle que no a usted señora Paula – Dijo Dan

Muchachos y como ustedes planean entrar en la competencia, pensé que les gustaría aprender algunos de los pasos del hombre que los hizo famosos, Dan Kuso – Decia la profesora Paula y puso la música

Bueno, están listos? – Pregunto Dan

Siii – Dijeron todos

Me mostraran lo que saben- Decía Dan mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Bien, empezaremos con esta rutina – Después de decir eso arrojo su chaqueta hacia donde estaban Britt y Bree, estas se peleaban para ver quien se quedaba con la chaqueta.

Primero la hare despacio y luego iremos acelerando, síganme. –Dijo Dan y comenzó a hacer la rutina de baile

_Sometimes it feels like__  
__everybody wants__  
__something from me__  
__But don't understand__  
__I can only be one person__  
__That's Joey _

_**(En ese caso sería Dan en lugar de Joey)**_

Luego los bailarines hicieron lo mismo, Runo se encontraba del otro lado del cristal haciendo los pasos. Mientras que todos bailaban Britt y Bree se pisaban los pies entre sí.

_Got game got fame__  
__got everything in this world i need__  
__(but the girl) I don't know her name__  
__cause I've only met her in my dreams__  
__But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

_just that girl__  
__the one that's dancin through my mind__  
__just that girl__  
__the girl that I've been tryna find__  
__just that girl__  
__her style is crazy she's a dime__  
__Something happens when you groove__  
__earth beneath you starts to move__  
__It's so bad I'm lookin at you_  
_(cause you are that girl)___

_crazy how you work that frame__  
__you and me we could change the game__  
__what's your secret what's your name__  
__(that girl)_

Ahora intentes este paso, listos? Entonces primero contamos hasta 5, quiero 10– Dijo Dan, y volvió a repetir la rutina completa y más rápido.

_crazy how you work that frame__  
__you and me we could change the game__  
__what's your secret what's your name__  
__(that girl)_

Muy bien ahora tienen los movimientos eso es genial, porque no lo hacemos de nuevo? Pero esta vez lo haremos un poco más lento para le impriman estilo y lo hagan con ganas, vamos a hacer la misma rutina listos? – Dijo Dan dirigiéndose hacia el lado derecho del cristal, que del otro lado se encontraba Runo justo enfrente de él – – conto Dan

**(En esta parte la canción comienza desde el principio)**

_Sometimes it feels like__  
__everybody wants__  
__something from me__  
__But don't understand__  
__I can only be one person__  
__That's Joey _

_Got game got fame__  
__got everything in this world i need__  
__(but the girl) I don't know her name__  
__cause I've only met her in my dreams__  
__But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

_just that girl__  
__the one that's dancin through my mind_

_But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

_Yes she know she's (just that girl)__  
__she know she's (just that girl)__  
__that girl baby just that girl___

_she know she's (just that girl)__  
__she know she's (just that girl)__  
__that girl baby just that girl_

_the one that's dancin through my mind_

_the girl that I've been tryna find_

Luego de que se alejo del espejo se sintió extraño, podía sentir que alguien estaba del otro lado del cristal, no sabía porque pero lo sentía. Luego se dio vuelta y se topo con Natalia, esta solo bailaba enfrente de el, se puso de espaldas y comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de Dan. Dan harto de Natalia se aparto de ella haciendo que Natalia cayera, ella no hizo nada, hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada y siguió bailando. Dan se deslizo hacia el espejo.

_her style is crazy she's a dime__  
__and it's almost like i can see her _

_Yes she know she's (just that girl)__  
__she know she's (just that girl)__  
__that girl baby just that girl_

_just that girl_

Del otro lado se encontraba Runo observando como Natalia le bailaba a Dan pero tampoco le dio importancia, ella también se deslizo hacia el cristal quedando justo en frente de Dan, ambos bailaban coordinadamente. Por alguna razón Dan cada vez que se apoyaba en el espejo no podía evitar sentir algo. Ambos quedaron de espaldas y se dieron vuelta quedando uno enfrente del otro apoyando sus manos. Runo se sentía rara, era obvio que le gustaba Dan pero era diferente, era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido. En cambio Dan, no podía explicarlo, aunque no supiera que Runo estaba ahí ya que de su lado se veía como un simple espejo, sabía que alguien estaba ahí, sacudió su cabeza y se fue con los bailarines.

Atención, una vez más. – Grito Dan y todos comenzaron a hacer la rutina otra vez

Runo aun seguía apoyada en el cristal, viendo a Dan pero luego reacciono y siguió bailando.

Esoo, si ustedes bailan así en la competencia, habrá diversión – Dijo Dan felicitando a los bailarines y todos aplaudieron

De pronto se escucho un celular, que por cierto era el de Runo.

Que les he dicho de los teléfonos en clase – Dijo la profesora Paula

Runo se avalanzo hacia su bolso, saco su celular y atendió.

DONDE ESTAS? LA CENA MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA ES HOY Y TU NO LO OLVIDASTE? – Grito Dominique molesta mientras comía cereal.

Lo lamento, ya voy para allá llegare pronto– Dijo Runo en tono de susurro para que no se escuche del otro lado del cristal

NO QUIERO QUE MURMURES EXCUSAS, QUIERO QUE MIS PUDINES DE CANGREJO! –Grito Dominique. Runo no respondió y colgó.

Hola? – Pregunto Dominique.

Luego de eso Runo se fue a la mansión de Dominique con las bolsas del supermercado ya que tenía que hacer la cena. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso Britt y Bree vinieron y veian a Runo de una manera psicópata

Tengo que ir a preparar la mesa – Dijo Runo intentando lograr de que se apartaran pero estas no lo hicieron.

Entonces ya sabes quién viene a cenar – Dijo Britt

Es el que te gusta, Dan Kuso – Dijo Bree

Dan Kuso jamás me ha gustado

¿Ah no? ¿Y que es esto? – Dijo Britt mientras que Bree tomaba a Runo del brazo llevándosela hacia el living, las tres se sentaron y Britt prendió el televisor en donde se reproducía un video en donde estaba Runo cuando era pequeña.

"Hola, soy Runo y quiero mandarle este video a Dan Kuso porque es lo máximo"

Uy que es esto, una acosadora con una penosa canción hacia Dan– Decia Britt mientras ella y Bree reian

Siiiipi – Dijo Bree mientras reia

Revisaron mis cosas? – Dijo Runo molesta e intento pararse para sacar el video pero Bree no la dejo

Esto se pone mejor niña– Dijo Bree sonriendo

"Te amo Dan, demasiado eres totalmente besable – luego de decir eso beso la revista la cual tenia una foto de Dan."

Al ver eso Britt y Bree no lograron contenerse y se comenzaron a reir

"Y esto es para ti – Dijo Runo, luego de decir eso puso una canción y comenzó a bailar"

Runo se tapaba la cara con las manos, estaba muy avergonzada, era pequeña no sabía lo que hacía. Britt y Bree comenzaron a bailar la canción como en el video burlándose de Runo.

Sí que es tonta la princesa – Dijo Britt sin parar de reír

Troll, es un troll! – Dijo Bree riéndose

Runo no aguanto más y saco el video.

Esa no es la única copia – Dijeron Britt y Bree al mismo tiempo

Me debes un helado, no claro que no, yo no te lo debo, tu, claro que si – Comenzaron a discutir entre ellas y a pegarse

Runo solo se fue de ahí. Estaba molesta y muy avergonzada lo único que quería era salir corriendo del lugar y desaparecer pero no podía ya que estaba obligada a preparar la cena, sino lo hacía Dominique la castigaría de por vida. Así que se calmo, se fue a la cocina y no le quedaba otra que hacer lo que dijo Dominique y esperar a que esa cena

**Fin del 2do capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews porfa! Y díganme si quieren que escriba que fue lo que paso entre Dan y Natalia.**

**Eeeeeeen fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**He aquí otro capítulo, ojala les guste**

**Dedicado para: ****Sleeping Hook Shipper y nuevamente a Jessi Kuso. :D**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"_Runo solo se fue de ahí. Estaba molesta y muy avergonzada lo único que quería era salir corriendo del lugar y desaparecer pero no podía ya que estaba obligada a preparar la cena, sino lo hacía Dominique la castigaría de por vida. Así que se calmo, se fue a la cocina y no le quedaba otra que hacer lo que dijo Dominique y esperar a que esa cena terminara"_

El tiempo pasó y era hora de la "Gran Cena" de Dominique.

Dan POV

Sigo sin entender cómo fue que me obligaron a venir hasta aquí, es ridículo. Mis padres dicen que esto le hará bien a mi carrera pero solo la arruinara, Dominique fue una gran cantante en sus tiempos pero ahora ya paso de moda. Rechazare la propuesta no importa cuánto me cueste, no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa, mi padre, mi madre, Britt, Bree, Shun y yo. Cuando nos estábamos por sentar, Shun estaba a punto de ponerse al lado mío pero de la nada Bree lo empujo del otro lado de la habitación y se sentó a mi lado, el solo me miro e intento sentarte del otro lado pero nuevamente fue arrojado pero esta vez por Britt. Ambas me miraban de una manera aterradora, no veo la hora de que termine todo esto – Pensaba Dan

MAAAAAAAAAAAMI – Grito Bree dejándome casi sordo del oído derecho.

Mi padre solo comía y mientras que mi madre tomaba agua.

Sigue comiendo por favor – Le dijo mi madre a mi padre. El solo seguía comiendo

Esta hambriento, han pasado 40 minutos – Dije harto de esperar

Mira dijiste que viniera, aquí estoy, pero en 5 minutos me fugaré – Le dije a mi madre

Yo iré detrás de ti – Me dijo Shun mientras comía algo de pan. Luego miro a mi madre, al igual que yo

Dan, se que tu y Dominique han tenido sus diferencias pero, no menciones cuando ella te insulto durante la gira – Dijo mi madre

No lo dijo en serio – Decía mi padre mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino

¿Cómo llamas a alguien Sobreevaluado? Y dices que no es en serio– Pregunto Shun molesto

Shhh – Dijo mi madre callando a Shun, luego me miro

Dan, hacer un dueto con Dominique es conquistar su audiencia como, papi y yo y hacer un dueto con Dominique significa que mama ee digo la familia tengan una nueva casa y a– Dijo mi madre, tratando de convencerme de que acepte pero la interrumpí

Muy bien mama, tú tienes una casa si? Y nadie ha comprado un disco de Dominique en año, ella ya no está en onda – Dije

Yo diría que sí – Dijo mi padre tomando vino

Gracias, exacto – Dije señalando a mi padre, Shun solo reía. Pero luego se escucho otra risa, la cual era la de Dominique

Ay pero miren que gusto, que hermosas personas, siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero me tomo 30 minutos bajar las escaleras pero lo merezco ¿No lo creen? – Dijo Dominique

Shun y yo estábamos impactados, Dominique llevaba un vestido largo hasta las rodillas color azul y violeta metálico, era demasiado apretado, nunca en mi vida había visto un vestido tan horrible

Rob – Dijo Dominique, mi padre iba a saludarla pero ella puso su mano evitando que se acercara a ella

Ivy – Dijo e hizo lo mismo que con mi padre

Y el joven que no se cómo se llama – dijo refiriéndose a Shun

Yo soy – Shun estaba por presentarse pero Dominique lo interrumpió

Nono Shhh – Dijo Dominique mientras ponía el dedo en su boca.

Shun la miro confundido y también puso el dedo en su boca

Que vestido! – Dijo mi padre intentando halagarla

Lo sé. Lo usare en mi próximo video, se trata de un dueto, gran material Hola Grammy- Dijo Dominique con una sonrisa falsa, mis padres también rieron falsamente

Ya es suficiente de mi, por ahora – dijo fijando su vista en mi

Permíteme acomodar tu silla – Dijo mi padre ayudando a sentar a Dominique.

Pero Dominique - suspire- No pienso hacer un dueto contigo de acuerdo? Porque – no me dejaron seguir que mi padre me interrumpió. Dominique estaba furiosa

Escucha lo que tiene que decirte – Me dijo mi padre

Callate Rob – Dijo mi madre

Yo diría – Mi padre estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Dominique

Bebidas quiero bebidas, RUNOOO – Grito Dominique

En ese momento vi bajar a una chica, me resultaba familiar, sabía que la había visto de algún lugar pero no recordaba en donde.

Yo no bebo gracias pero se los agradezco, gracias – Dije

Fin de Dan POV

Por supuesto que no querido, hablaba de mi – Dijo Dominique

**La mama de Dan estaba a punto de tomar una copa de Martini pero su padre se adelanto, lo único que quedaron fueron vasos con Coca Cola. **

Lo siento, un segundo– Le dijo Runo a la mama de Dan

Has invitado a alguien al baile de blanco y negro? – Le pregunto Britt a Dan, haciendo movimientos raros con sus labios

Tienes un poco de cangrejo en los frenos Britt, así que porque no te vas a limpiar, yo si hablo francés y tú? – Dijo Bree mientras se acercaba a Dan y lo tomaba de la camisa

Em gracias – Dijo Dan y escupió un poco de su agua por lo que había dicho Bree

Dominique he pensado descansar en estos días así que – Y Dan fue interrumpido de nuevo por Dominique

Deben tener hambre, el primer tiempo Runo, ahora! – Dijo Dominique, Runo asintió y fue a buscar la bandeja

Dan, tomara un descanso de su descanso - dijo la mama de Dan.

Nono, yo quiero enfocarme en la escuela, deseo estar con mis amigos- Dijo Dan

Exacto, ese es el nuevo Dan – Dijo Shun

Y tu quien eres? – Dijo Dominique señalando a Shun molesta, haciendo que Runo casi tirara la bandeja

Soy el representante de Dan – Dijo Shun sonriendo

Prrff por favor ignóralo, YO represento a Dan – Haciendo un movimiento brusco con las manos haciendo que Runo casi tirara la bandeja, de nuevo

Necesitas 2 representantes? – dijo Britt

Ah se – Dijo Dan molesto

Debes ser muy importante… Nos besamos? – Dijo Britt, Dan solo la miro

En realidad yo diría que – El padre de Dan estaba por terminar pero fue interrumpido por Dominique

Ay ya cállate Robbie, incluso yo veo que eres inútil e inconsecuente– Dijo Dominique mientras tomaba un poco de su Martini

Ahí está. No solo lo dijo yo – Dijo la mama de Dan mientras reía

Essa es la razón por la cual no quería venir aquí. Todos están locos – Dijo Dan

Grabar un dueto conmigo pequeño te hará una superestrella pero si solo quieres desvanecerte en la oscuridad de la adolescencia – Dominique no pudo continuar porque Shun se paro, nuevamente a Runo casi se le cae la bandeja

Escuchen ya oí suficiente si? Dan es un chico que necesita hacer sus propias cosas, el necesita vivir la vida asi que de aquí en adelante yo soy el único representante de Dan Kuso, por lo tanto terminamos– Dijo Shun, la mama de Dan estaba a punto de decir algo pero Dan se paro

Runo POV

Al parecer todo querían que tirara la bandeja, pero no podía evitar escuchar la conversación

Gracias por todo – Dijo Dan

"En ese momento yo estaba a punto de servirle pero cuando se paro hizo que tirara toda la bandeja. Dan cayó sobre mí, literalmente."

Nos seguimos encontrando Dan – Le dije quitando los restos de arroz de mi cara.

Si, tienes camarón en el cabello – Me dijo sonriendo aun encima mío y sacando el camarón de mi cabello

Ven amigo levántate – Dijo Shun levantando a Dan, yo seguía en el suelo

Ven – Dijo Dan mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Vamos – Le dijo Shun a Dan

Lo siento – Me dijo Dan y se marcho

Runo, quiero esta habitación reluciente en media hora. ROB – Me grito Dominique mientras se sacaba un camarón del sostén y se lo arrojo a Robbie (el padre de Dan)

Y HAS PERDIDO LOS PRIVILEGIOS DEL TELEFONO POR UN MES, DAMELO! RAAAPIDO PEQUEÑA, LIMPIA – Me grito de nuevo. Yo solo saque mi teléfono lo más rápido que pude, no quería que se enojara más de lo que estaba y se marcho hacia la puerta.

DAAAN, ESPERA, ESPERAME – Gritaba Dominique tratando de que Dan volviera pero no hubo caso, ellos ya se habían ido

Fin de Runo POV

Al otro dia Runo estaba con Alice en su cuarto comiendo y escuchando música

Alice, no me odies pero no quiero ir al baile – Dijo Runo

Tienes que ir, he trabajado en nuestros vestidos muchos días – Dijo Alice triste

Lo se lo sé, yo solo tendré un moretón gigante en el rostro y ni siquiera tenemos pareja. Todos usaran antifaces lo que lo hace más extraño – Dijo Runo tomando un pepinillo

Eso es bueno, podemos conocer a un extraño misterioso y atractivo - Dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara

Y como sabremos y es atractivo si no le veremos el rostro – Dijo Runo

Por como baila, los chicos guapos siempre bailan bien, de cualquier forma – Dijo Alice pero fue interrumpida por Runo

Yo no encajo ahí, para que ir a fingir que es así, los muchachos no notan que existo – Dijo Runo algo triste

De nuevo, todos usaran antifaces lo que quiere decir que nadie sabrá quién eres así que todos encajaran y si hay algún chico que te guste conocerá la verdadera tu, no a la falsa tu que has creado por la jerarquía de los cliché es imperativo que asistas al baile ..- Alice aun seguía hablando muy rápido

Alice, Alice – Dijo Runo, Alice paro de hablar y la miro – Deberías respirar durante tus monólogos – Continúo y siguió comiendo pepinillos

Vas a ir al baile – Dijo Alice y soltó una leve risa

Runo no respondió, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía que limpiar

Tengo que empezar a limpiar – Apurada ya que si no lo hacía Dominique se molestaría. Alice solo siguió mirando una revista

Por otro lado Dominique estaba acostada en una camilla porque le estaban haciendo masajes

Y rápido oooh, quiero que lo hagan al ritmo de samba tararatata tararatata tarariuriruirura aaaaaa – Cantaba Dominique disfrutando su masaje, en eso llegan Britt y Bree

Madre – Dijo Britt

Mami – Dijo Bree

Hooolaa niñas, conozcan a Fabio, Pablo y como se llame – Dijo Dominique, los masajistas saludaron y continuaron haciendo si trabajo – Estoy pensando en hacer de ellos su nuevo papi, diiigo su nuevo padre –Dijo Dominique

En fin, eee saldremos a hacernos mani y pedi para el baile de hoy – Dijo Bree

Escuchamos a Runo hablar de salir, ella planea salir con Dan HAZ ALGO – Dijo Britt molesta

Dominique abrió los ojos como platos y levando su cabeza

Oooh, eso no sucederá – Dijo Dominique

Aa dile que limpie eee limpie mi habitación – Sugirió Bree

Y mi armario, algo se murió ahí – Dijo Britt

No nononono, tengo un lugar especial que necesita limpieza – Dijo Dominique con una mirada malvada

Por otro lado Runo estaba limpiando el suelo con un cepillo. En eso llega Dominique

Runo – Dijo Dominique y saco un papel que tenía en el rostro – Las gemelas cumplen 16 la próxima semana – Continuo diciendo

No cumplieron 16 el año pasado? – Pregunto Runo

Y seguirán cumpliendo 16 hasta que se harten de cumplirlos. Ofreceremos una fiesta y la casa necesita estar impecable – Dijo Dominique

Pero, Alice está por llegar, iremos al baile y ya limpie cada habitación de la casa – Dijo Runo

No… Mi habitación – Dijo Dominique

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Dominique, Runo abrió la puerta y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era el desastre más grande que había visto, sabía que le iba a tomar horas, hasta incluso días terminar de limpiar

Esto es una broma? No es así?– Dijo Runo sorprendida. Dominique la tomo del brazo y dieron unos pasos hacia adelante

Voy a salir con Paris, tenemos una recepción muy importante. NO PISES MI PELUCA – Grito Dominique, Runo solo salto la peluca

Cuando regrese a media noche esta habitación tiene que estar preciosa – Dijo

Dominique yo creo que necesitaría equipo pesado como un lanzallamas – Dijo Runo

No te pases de lista conmigo niña porque revocare tu privilegio de estudiar. Dile adiós a tus pequeños amigos o debería decir AMIGA, pequeña señorita no popular eh? – Dijo Dominique molesta por el comentario de Runo, se estaba por ir pero casi tropieza con un trozo de pizza.

Y limpia este piso tiene pescado del mes pasado – Ordeno Dominique. Runo miro con cara de asco cuando vio que Dominique se había ido tomo el teléfono y llamo a Alice

No podre ir al baile, Domifenomeno me obligo a limpiar su habitación – Dijo Runo triste

ESTAS EN SU HABITACION? – Pregunto Alice

Hay especies de insectos que aun son desconocidos para la humanidad, jamás terminare a tiempo – dijo Runo

Espera que tal si – Alice estaba por decir algo pero Dominique se metió en la conversación telefónica

CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO? NO PUEDES USAR EL TELEFONO INFLUYE USAR LA LINEA CASERA NIÑITA– Dijo Dominique molesta

Adiós debo irme – Dijo Runo y colgó

Alice estaba tratando de idear un plan, no dejaría que su mejor amiga se perdiera el baile

**Por lo tanto Runo había traído todo su equipo de limpieza. Limpio las ventanas, los pisos, hasta saco los trozos de pizzas que habían estado quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Junto la ropa, paso la aspiradora hasta que se canso y se sentó en la cama. No pudo alcanzar a tomar un respiro porque vio que se movía algo en la pila de ropa, tomo su escoba y fue a averiguar que era. Cuando toco la pila de ropa se logro escuchar un gruñido, Runo soltó la escoba y saco la ropa, lo que en realidad había era Manson, el perro de Dominique**

Maanson, te hemos buscado desde las fiestas navideñas. Eres libre pequeño vete, corre – Dijo Runo, el perro ladro y se fue, en eso Runo escucha el timbre y baja para atender

Ve a saludar a tus amigos – Le dijo Runo al perro, este se fue y Runo se dio cuenta que Alice estaba esperándola

Hola! Acabo de encontrar a Manson aa dime que esos no son nuestros vestidos – Dijo Runo feliz y luego seria al decir lo de los vestidos

A no lo hare porque si son, vamos a ir al baile – Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y entrando a la casa

Alice, que parte de Domifenomeno me obligo a limpiar su habitación no entendiste? – Dijo Runo

Que dirías si te dijera que puedo limpiar este desastre por ti y Dominique no se enteraría? – Pregunto Alice

Te diría que eres mi héroe pero eso no es posible, tu tiene que ir al baile además no puedes limpiar esto sola – Dijo Runo

Y quien dijo que iba a hacerlo sola? – Dijo Alice mostrando que habían 3 hombres que al parecer era un servicio de limpieza

Hola! Que tal – Dijeron los hombres

Hiciste esto por mi? – Dijo Runo muy feliz

Runo te presento a los novios de mis hermanas y a mi tio, familia ella es Runo – Dijo Alice

Hola, tu ir a bailal ponelte bonita, casa limpia pala media noche no ploblema, letlelo dice no hay desolden tan desoldenado – Dijo uno de los hombre

Dee acuerdo – Dijo Runo y los llevo hacia la habitación de Dominique

Cuando abrieron la puerta los 3 hombres se sorprendieron al ver tal desorden

Este desolden muy glande – Dijo uno de ellos

Yao Ming lo prometiste – Dijo Alice

Hay algún problema? – Pregunto Runo

Descuida, empieza a trabajar y oculta la camioneta – dijo Alice

Luego de todo eso, ambas se cambiaron y se dirigieron hacia el baile de Blanco y Negro. El salon estaba decorado con luces doradas y telas blancas con algunos detalles en negro, todos estaban disfrutando de la música. Britt y Bree se encontraban sirviéndose ponche, ellas estaban vestidas de blanco y sus antifaces eran blanco y negro.

Es ese? – Pregunto Bree, ya que estaba buscando a Dan

No es – Dijo Britt

A es el, ese de allá – Dijo Bree señalando a un chico

Dan sabe bailar el que se sepa mover, ese es nuestro hombre – Dijo Britt, en ese momento Natalia llego, ella estaba vestida de negro al igual que su antifaz, su vestido era corto hasta las rodillas y no tenia mangas.

Avísame cuando lo encuentres – Dijo Natalia con una sonrisa

Oyee justo estábamos buscándote – Dijo Bree

Sí, estoy segura de eso – dijo Natalia

Lindo vestido – Dijo Bree

Lindo antifaz- Dijo Britt

Lindo rostro – Dijo Natalia de mala manera

**Por otro lado Shun estaba caminando por la pista de baile, el estaba vestido de blanco al igual que su antifaz pero venia con un accesorio que estaba de mas, tenía unas alas de Cupido y obviamente la flecha y el arco**

Hola chicas como estaan? A donde van? Soy el Phunk justo lo que necesitaban aquí – Dijo Shun a unas chicas, estas al verlo vestido de tal manera se marcharon , Shun siguió caminado y se encontró con Dan

Oyee, porque me dijiste que el baile era de disfraces? Es un baile Blanco y Negro– Dijo Shun

Pero te ves bien amigo, con estilo – Dijo Dan.

**El estaba vestido de negro. Su traje era negro y tenía un chaleco gris, su antifaz era dorado y llevaba un sombrero.**

Así que me veo bien eeh – Dijo Shun sonriendo y dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras

Por lo menos no soy el único que vino con disfraz – Dijo asombrado al ver a dos chicas bajando las escaleras

Quien es ella? – Pregunto Shun

No tengo idea, pero voy a averiguarlo – Dijo Dan

Siento que todos nos están viendo – Dijo Runo algo nerviosa

Quien es la anoréxica que se atrevió a presentarse asi? – Dijo Britt

Necesitas un trago, lo más fuerte que haya – Dijo Alice llevándose a Runo hacia la mesa de tragos

~**Alice llevaba un vestido sin mangas hasta las rodillas blanco con detalles en negro, su antifaz era plateado y negro y también llevaba un sombrero.**

**Runo llevaba un vestido rojo que era corto hasta las rodillas hacia adelante y atrás un poco mas largo, llevaba unos guantes negros y su antifaz era color dorado**~

No lo sé pero se ve linda – Dijo Bree, Natalia y Britt la miraron de mala manera

Bueno no linda como nosotras, linda pero mal – Dijo tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho

**Con Alice y Runo**

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la mesa, cerca de ellas estaban Dan y Shun

Aquí vienen – Susurro Shun

Si rápido, camina – Susurro Dan alejándose un poco

Runo estaba a punto de servirse y Dan se dio vuelva para poder hablarle

Hola, tu sí que sabes cómo entrar a un lugar –rio – Es vestido esta asombroso – Dijo Dan con una sonrisa

Aa em gracias y tú tienes una linda camisa – Dijo Runo. Dan se miro y volvió a mirar a Runo

Digo abrigo digo tu cor eee– Decía Runo muy nerviosa y volteo a ver a Alice

¿Y ahora que le digo? – Le susurro a Alice

Dile algo lo que sea, que es guapo – Le susurro Alice y Runo se dio vuelta

Aa quieres que te sirva? – Pregunto nerviosa y vio que Dan ya tenia el vaso lleno

Aa no creo que ya te dieron uno – Dijo Runo

Shun se encontraba cómodamente observando a Alice, Alice se dio cuenta y fue a hablar con el

Raro… Se supone que eres Cupido? – Dijo Alice

Si, niña lista, claro está. Con mis flechas de amor alguien va a caer esta noche – Dijo Shun, haciendo como si le disparara una flecha a Alice, ella solo rio.

Con que eso crees – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Sí, soy mucho mejor de lo que puedes imaginar además mi mejor amigo es Dan Kuso nena, creelo – Dijo Shun con tono seductor

Aquí me debo impresionar? – Pregunto Alice

Aunque sea un poco – Dijo Shun y ambos rieron

Quieres bailar? – Pregunto Shun

Si – Dijo Alice

Shun comenzó a bailar algo de hip hop, Alice al verlo quedo impresionada ya que según su teoría los chicos guapos saben tanto a unos centímetros de ahí se encontraban Dan y Runo intentado hablar, pero no podían escucharse por la música

Que dices? – Grito Dan ya que no había escuchado lo que había dicho Runo

No suelo venir a estas fiestas – Grito Runo para que Dan la escuchara

Yo tampoco – Grito Dan

Que? – Pregunto Runo – Espera porque no vamos a – Runo no pudo continuar porque Dan la interrumpió

No te gusta bailar? – Pregunto Dan

No escuche qué? – Pregunto Runo

Ni yo te oigo – Dijo Dan

Vamos a – Dijo Runo y Dan la interrumpió

Si a donde podamos bailar – Grito Dan

Sii, me encantaría – Dijo Runo con una sonrisa

Ven – Dijo Dan, rio y tomo a Runo de la mano y la llevo hacia la pista

**Mientras con Shun y Alice**

**Shun aun seguía bailando y Alice seguía sorprendida con sus pasos de baile**

Oye Cupido no me lo tomes a mal pero no había visto nada igual a ti en mi vida entera – Dijo Alice

Eso es bueno no? – Pregunto Shun

Si, baila conmigo hombre Cupido – Dijo Alice llevándose a Shun hacia la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar

**Con Dan y Runo**

**Runo se había ido hacia donde estaba el DJ para pedirle que ponga una canción.**

Hazme un favor pon la canción número 5 – Dijo dándole su Mp3 al DJ, el solo asintió y puso la canción

Tenme esto – Dijo Dan, dándole a Shun su traje

**Runo fue a buscar a Dan, lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a bailar. La canción se llamaba "Valentine's Dance Tango" (Si quieren búsquenla, saldra con la coreografia original de la peli)**

Wow, es bonita – Dijo Dan refiriéndose a la canción

Ambos estaban bailando hasta que Runo movió su pie hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante (no se cómo se llama ese paso de baile, creo que me costara un poco narrar esta parte :P)

Dan rio – Que es eso? – Pregunto

Es lo que mueve mi alma – Dijo Runo

Luego de oír eso Dan dio un pequeño salto pegando a Runo un poco más hacia él.

Y parece que entiendo esa emoción – Dijo Dan

Todos los chicos que estaban en el baile se acercaron para verlos bailar, estaban todos en ronda contemplando a esta linda pareja. Excepto Britt, Bree y en especial Natalia que estaban molestas al ver tan hermosa escena

Y entonces no lo has visto? – Le pregunto Bree a un chico de ahí, al parecer no había notado que el chico que estaba buscando estaba en medio de la pista de baile. Natalia se fue hacia donde estaban Britt y Bree muy molesta.

Quien es esa? – Pregunto Natalia y las tres observaban a la pareja

Ya vieron como se mueve? El debe ser Dan pero quien es la tipa? – Pregunto Natalia

Runo y Dan aun seguían bailando, todos estaban sorprendidos y aplaudían. Runo tomo el sombrero de Dan y se lo coloco en su cabeza pero Dan se lo quito y se lo puedo nuevamente, Alice estaba realmente feliz de ver a su amiga bailando. Bree comenzó a aplaudir pero Natalia le dio un golpe, estaba muy celosa de ver a Dan bailando con otra chica.

En ese momento Runo comenzó a dar vueltas pero de la nada Britt y Bree arrojaron unas bolitas de chocolate que estaban en una mesa cercana haciendo que Runo cayera al piso, algunos rieron pero otros no, Dan no dudo en ir a levantar a su querida princesa.

Estas bien? – Pregunto Dan algo preocupado – Que talentosa eres – Le susurro

Estuve horrible me cai – Dijo Runo algo avergonzada

Dan no dijo nada, la miro y se saco su antifaz. Runo no sabía que ese chico con el que estuvo bailando era Dan.

Dan… - Dijo Runo sorprendida

En ese momento el reloj toco las 12, eso quería decir de que Dominique volvería a casa pronto

Me tengo que ir – Dijo Runo corriendo a buscar su Mp3 y luego ir a buscar a Alice

Oye me lo devuelves? – Le dijo al DJ, este confundido trato de dárselo lo más rápido que pudo

Es para hoy!- Dijo Runo, estaba muy apurada lo tomo y fue por Alice

Que sucede? – Pregunto Shun

Espera – Grito Dan

Runo no le respondió – Ya es tarde – le dijo a Alice la tomo de la mano y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Runo no se dio cuenta que se le había caído su Mp3.

Oye Vuelve – Grito Dan, no obtuvo respuesta alguna miro hacia el suelo y vio que estaba el Mp3 de Runo, lo tomo y miro hacia las escaleras y observaba a "la chica" irse sin decir nada.

Mientras tanto Alice y Runo se encontraban en el auto de Alice tratando de llegar lo más pronto a la casa de Dominique antes de que esta llegara.

Fue increíble – Dijo Alice muy feliz

Creo que voy a vomitar, Alice si no llego a casa para media noche estoy muerta – Dijo Runo preocupada de no llegar a tiempo

Estabas bailando con Dan Kuso – Dijo Alice

Me cai hice el ridículo con Dan Kuso, no debí venir – Dijo Runo

Se te estaba insinuando – Dijo Alice

Porque no sabe quien soy – Dijo Runo – De verdad crees que le guste? – Dijo con una sonrisa

Alice asintió. En ese momento "la gran calabaza" hizo un ruido extraño, al parecer era el momento equivocado para descomponerse. Luego que el auto paro Runo se quedo helada pero reacciono lo mas rápido que puso

Ay lo siento – Dijo Alice

Esto no puede estar pasando – Dijo Runo, bajo del auto desesperadamente y se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Dominique

**Mientras en la habitación de Dominique**

CEPILLEN RAPIDO SE NOS ACABA EL TIEMPO – Dijo el tío de Alice con una peluca en su cabeza y cepillando las demás

RAPIDO CEPILLA BIEN, NO PUEDEN QUEDAR MAL TIENEN QUE ESTAR HERMOSAS – Gritaba el tío de Alice

**Con Runo**

Llego hacia la casa de Dominique y vio que estaba la limosina de Dominique, ella no dudo en ocultarse atrás del arbusto o más bien salto hacia atrás de el

A mí no me interesa, no estaré en ese programa de vacas de nuevo – Decía Dominique molesta mientras hablaba con su agente por teléfono – Tiene un serio oh – No pudo terminar de hablar porque su bufando quedo atorada en la puerta de la limo. Runo rio y entro a la casa sin que Dominique se diera cuenta.

SUBAN RAPIDO VIENE DETRÁS DE MI – les dijo a los 3 hombres estos volvieron a subir las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Dominique y se escondieron.

NO NO NO, ES MI RESPUESTA A TODOS LOS TOP SHOWS – Gritaba Dominique hablando por teléfono y se fue hacia su habitación. Cuando entro vio a Runo sentada en la cama con una bata con las piernas cruzadas y observo que su habitación estaba impecable.

Mmm, parece que lograste seguir mis instrucciones para variar – Dijo

Porque estas usando mi bata? – Le pregunto a Runo

Estaba ee admirando la calidad de la seda – Dijo Runo tratando de convencer a Dominique, esta se sentó al lado de Runo.

Tu al igual que mi fiesta, son un asco no es asi?– Decía Dominique triste – No será una fiesta, nadie vendrá, soy como tu amiga la señorita cero popularidad. Estoy tan cansada – Dijo Dominique triste y dejo caer su cuerpo en las piernas de Runo

En eso los 3 hombres salieron de su escondite, saludaron a Runo y se fueron. Dominique no se dio cuenta ya que se había dormido profundamente, tan profundamente que dejo caer su cuerpo hacia el suelo y se quedo ahí durmiendo. Runo solo la miro y se dirigió hacia su habitación

Dan POV

Había tenido la mejor noche de mi vida, conocí a una chica increíble realmente me hubiera gustado saber su nombre, ella era perfecta era diferente a cualquier chica. No puedo explicar que fue lo que sentí pero sin dudas descubriré quien es, lo único que me quedo de ella fue su Mp3, no sé si servirá de ayuda pero tratare de usarlo lo más que pueda. Hace lo posible para encontrar a mí… Cenicienta

Fin de Dan POV

**Fin del tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste, es un poco largo pero no podía cortar la parte del baile. Eeen fin tratare de subir el próximo en estos días**

**Si hay algún error o algo que no entienden disculpen, hago lo mejor que puedo! Dejen reviews porfaa se los agradezco muchísimo, de verdad**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTOY DE VUELTAAAAAAA, HASTA QUE ACTUALICE, se que habia dejado abandonada esta historia hace ya semanas pero es que desde que comence las clases no he tenido mucho tiempo lo cual esta historia me consume demasiado. Ustedes seguramente diran ¿Como es posible que hayas actualizado tus otros fics y este no? Bueno aca tienen el cap. Con respecto a The twist of fate y Bakugan y el misterio de Infratierra no me toma tanto tiempo como en este fic, pero bueno tratare de actualizar.**

* * *

**Dan POV**

Luego de la fiesta, no podía dormirme, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, una noche me basto para darme cuenta de que es diferente, no puedo creer que este así, sin duda me volvió loco, tengo que encontrarla juro que moriría su no la volviese a ver, ella es… la chica de mis sueños

_Hare lo que sea por encontrar a mi chica misteriosa –_Fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormido

Al día siguiente me desperté, pero esta vez me sentía raro, tan solo pensar en saber quién era ¿Ella será así realmente? ¿O solo fingió todo? ¿La encontrare? ¿Qué hare si no la encuentro?

Esas preguntas surgían en mi cabeza, estaba claro de que iba a buscarla.

Shun, despiértate tenemos que ir a la escuela – Le dije, dándole unos golpes

Mmmh si, eres la chica más hermosa que vi, mm aquí está tu hombre Cupido mmm – Jamás había escuchado a Shun así, al parecer no soy el único enamorado. No pude evitar reírme cuando escuche eso

Mmm, eeey aguarda ¿No me vas a decir quién eres? – Decía Shun aun dormido

SHUN DESPIERTA – Le grite

¿QUE? – Se despertó de golpe

Es hora de ir a la escuela – Le dije

5 minutos maaas, quiero saber quién es mi chica – me dijo poniendo la almohada en su cabeza

Pues, entonces levántate hoy comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda – Le dije

De acuerdo, pero busquemos a la tuya mejor – Dijo Shun

¿Que tu no la quieres encontrar? – Le pregunte

Si pero al parecer son amigas, si encontramos a la tuya la mía aparecerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Me dijo muy confiado

Si tú lo dices – Le dije

Aguarda ¿Como haremos para encontrarla? No tenemos ni idea de cómo se llama – Me dijo

Usaremos esto – Le dije mostrando el Mp3

Estas diciendo de que con eso vamos a encontrar al amor de tu vida? – Me

Pregunto

Si, lo estoy – Le dije

Se hace tarde, vámonos – Me dijo Shun

**(Aclaracion: Esto no es parte de la pelicula, lo invente yo porque queria agregarle algo mas)**

**En la escuela**

Oye Dan, si llegas a descifrar esto serás el príncipe de príncipes. Okey déjame hablar con la maestra– Me dijo Shun

Porque no están ustedes dos en clase? – Dijo una profesora

Shun solo me señalo para que le explicara todo

Tengo que pedirle un enorme favor señorita, necesito encontrar a alguien que estaba en el baile anoche – Le dije, realmente estaba desesperado

¿Y morirás si no la encuentras? – Me pregunto seria

Creo que si – Dije

**Pausa de Dan POV**

**En el salón de clases.**

Quien quiera que sea era un fenómeno – Dijo Britt celosa

Totalmente, quien corre de Dan Kuso? Yo no – Dijo Bree

No se atreverá a mostrar el rostro – Dijo Britt

**Runo pudo escuchar la conversación de Britt y Bree, ella lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza.**

No fuiste al baile Runo, creo que el trabajo de sirvienta nunca acaba – Dijo Natalia mientras se sentaba

**En eso se escucho la bocina del colegio, eso quería decir que iban a anunciar algo.**

_Este es un anuncio especial de la oficina del director –_ se escuchaba que decía la maestra

**-Dan pov-**

Jaja aaun lado,Holaa ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal? Hablan con Phunk el maestro

*De acuerdo muy graciosos, cálmense* (Dijo en profesor en el salón)

Jajaja esuchen escuchen. Erase una vez una hermosa niña, bailo y abandono al guapo Dan Kuso y ahora el no sabe cómo encontrar a su princesa que bailo que bailo…- Cantaba Shun

Oyeoyeoye ya basta, déjalo, gracias, está bien, SUETALO – Dije tratando de sacarle el micrófono

Espérame tengo otra frase – Dijo Shun

Gracias Phunk-

De nada-

Ese fue Phunk damas y caballeros. En fin am, anoche baile con alguien en el baile, estabas usando un vestido rojo y tiraste tu mp3, me encantaría regresártelo pero no se quién eres, esto es importante para mi porque… Tu hiciste que tuviera la mejor noche de mi vida.

*Yoo lo amo- Dijo Britt derramando unas lagrimas

Tienes tocino, en los frenos – Dijo Bree, ella solo paso su lengua bruscamente en sus dientes

Ch esas bocas ciérrenlas- Dijo el profesor*

El trato es este aa, si eres la chica con la que baile anoche dime las 4 canciones que mas escuches en tu mp3. Gracias chica misteriosa estaré esperando – Dije

*Gracias chica misteriosa estaré esperando – Murmuro el profesor con tono de burla*

¿Qué tal? – Le pregunte a Shun

Aaaay eres grande, eres grande, escucha esto será sencillo – Dijo Shun

-**Fin de Dan POV-**

**En el almuerzo.**

**Una porrista se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, estaba apoyada en la mesa de Dan y Shun, al parecer ella intento decir sus canciones pero no era la chica misteriosa que tanto estaban buscando.**

Ya sé, ya se cariño pero te tienes que ir, ya vete adiós – Dijo Shun sacando a la porrista

Eeeso Wuu todo el mundo fórmense, ¿bien? Ustedes no son la chica misteriosa – Dijo Shun recorriendo la fila y sacando a unos deportistas que también habían formado

La elegida será la que sepa las canciones. ¿De acuerdo? TU LLAMAME. Tranquilas tranquilas Cintia tu turno – Dijo Shun

**Cintia era una chica gótica de la escuela, cabello hasta arriba de los hombros, labios pintados de negro al igual que sus ojos, no demostraba ninguna emoción. Ella se acerco y dijo las canciones**

¿Estás lista? –

Si- Dijo fríamente

Anda suerte – Dijo Shun

Hola – Dijo Dan

Push –Faith– Boys Don't Cry – Lullaby. Todas de The Cure, ahora dame mi mp3– Dijo Fríamente

Lo siento pero esas no son –Dijo Dan

Lo siento te tienes que ir – Dijo Shun empujando a Cintia

**El se acerco hacia donde estaba Dan**

Oye, te importa si tomo algo de lo que rechazas? – Pregunto Shun

Adelante diviértete –

Aay gracias –

Shun todas son iguales pero la chica de anoche es especial-

Te diré algo amigo, no te había visto bailar así desde los premios del 2006 –

Si-

Bailaste excelente-

Fue por la música –

Entonces, hay que encontrarla si, ella te dio algo. Nunca te había visto tan emocionado… Siiii te enloqueció – Dijo Shun riendo

Si –

QUIEN SIGUE, VAMOS CHICAS, QUIEN SABE EL NOMBRE DE LAS CANCIONES – grito Shun recorriendo la fila

**Por otro lado 2 jóvenes se encontraban subiendo las escaleras.**

No era una broma – Dijo Runo

Mejor ve con él y dile que eres tu antes de que otra lo haga –

Olvídalo Alice-

El dijo que ayer tuvo la mejor noche de su vida-

Si, hasta que descubra que era yo – Dijo Runo bajando la cabeza y subiendo las escaleras

**Cerca de ahí se encontraban las mellizas escuchando lo que acababa de decir Runo, por nada del mundo iban a dejar que ella le dijera a Dan la verdad.**

¿Oiste lo que dijo? – Susurro Britt a su hermana, esta se encontraba mandando mensajes

Nooo – Dijo con su tono de vos

Vámonos – Dijo Britt

**Las horas pasaron rápido, Runo tuvo que ir a hacer unos mandados sino Dominique la mataría, pero al ingresar a la casa se encontró con una sorpresa.**

DETENTE AHÍ – Dijo Britt bajando de las escaleras

Miiirate, actuando toda inocente – Dijo Britt

¿De que están hablando? – Pregunto Runo confundida

Ya lo sabemos Runo – Dijo Bree

¿Qué? –

Era tu en el baile, con Dan – Dijo Bree

Oigan están locas – Dijo runo

Tu estas la que está loca si crees que te quedaras con Dan pequeña señorita acosadora. Si le dices que fuiste tú, este video saldrá por toda la red – Dijo sacando el video de su chaqueta

Que tal Youtube-

No saben usar una tostadora, dejen a Youtube en paz – Dijo Runo molesta

Si pruébanos – Dijo Bree

Ahora prepara chuletas de cordero, mama está hambrienta – Dijo Britt

**Runo solo rodo los ojos y se fue hacia la cocina, Britt se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la vuelta**

¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Bree

No te importa Bree… Digo a ningún lado , a caminar por el jardín –

Okey – Dijo bree, Britt se fue y ella se fue a sentar a un sofá de ahí

**En la habitación de Runo**

¿Si yo fuera una lista de canciones me guardarían en….? – Dijo Britt

**Comenzó a revisar los cajones, arrojando todas las cosas para encontrar la lista de canciones hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.**

En la punta de mi nariz – Dijo sacando la notebook de Runo que estaba en su cama.

Brillante, divino -

**Tomo una bolígrafo y comenzó a escribirse los nombres de las canciones en su mano. En eso se dirige hacia la puerta para marcharse lo mas pronto posible, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Bree entro a la habitacion golpeando a su hermana en el rostro y esta no se dio cuenta ****Entro Bree a la habitación y tomo la computadora de Runo, la tomo con una solo mano y… La dejo caer**

Ups - Dijo con su tono de decerebrada

**Al otro dia en la escuela**

**Cintia se encontraba formando nuevamente para adivinar las canciones, Shun y Dan estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos.**

¿Crees qué puedes darme una pista de qué son? ¿Acaso son emo? ¿Tecno? ¿O son contemporáneas? – Dijo Cintia tratando de descifrar las canciones

ESCUCHEN por favor amigas, ee dispérsense ¿Si? Dan tiene que comer, pueden hacer la fila después de clases ¿Si? Gracias – Dijo Shun

**Cintia largo un suspiro y se marcho del lugar, las demás jóvenes que se encontraban en la fila hicieron caso al pedido de Shun.**

NUNCA LA VOY A ENCONTRAR – Grito Dan

Tranquilo, tranquilo, deja tus locuras en el pueblo de los locos y relájate ¿Si amigo? Eres Dan Kuso y Dan Kuso siempre tiene a las chicas. Ahora dime quien eres, di tu nombre, dilo eeh –

Soy…-

Dan Kuso, tus plegarias fueron contestadas – Dijo Britt mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos

Eyeyeyeyey, Britt okey, Dan está descansando ¿Si? Esta exhausto…-

No estoy aquí para hablar con Dan si no que estoy aquí para hablar con Phunk – Dijo Britt poniendo su dedo en los labios de Shun

¿De verdad? –

Claro que no largo de mi vista – Dijo empujando a Shun y su vista de dirigió hacia Dan

Yo… Soy la indicada – Mientras abría los ojos de una manera algo así "O.O"

¿Estás bromeando no? – Dijo Dan entre risas

Yo te lo puedo probar, se todas las canciones del mp3 –

Dímelas –

We all for down, she wants to move, Pon de replay y Hips don't lie –

**Dan y Shun al escucharla quedaron boquiabiertos, esas eran las canciones del mp3 per ¿Como era posible? De todas las chicas del colegio tendría que ser Britt, algo andaba mal**

Esas son las canciones, lo sabía. ¿Qué estas esperando Dan? Quiero un beso – Grito emocionada y se abalanzó hacia Dan

No, no, no. Primero vamos a bailar – Dijo Dan quitándose de encima a Britt

¿QUÉ COSA? –Suspiro exagerado– Pero dijiste que solo debíamos decirte las canciones además no he calentado y no hay música –

No necesitarías música tú fueras esa chica. Lo siento Britt – Dijo, estaba a punto de marcharse pero Britt lo tomo del brazo

Espera – Dijo arrojándolo nuevamente hacia donde estaba – Amo bailar y cantar – Dijo mientras retrocedía

_Pierdo el control cuando bailo y canto _

Dan y Shun querían matarse el uno al otro, esta chica no podía cantar y bailar peor, sin duda no tiene talento, cada movimiento los aterraba cada vez mas.

_Pierdo el control cuando bailo y canto_

_Me gusta, me gusta tanto_

_Pierdo el control cuando bailo y canto _

Los demás alumnos que se encontraban viendo la escena no dudaron en sacar sus celulares para sacar fotos o filmarlas, a Britt no le daba importancia estaba muy ocupada.

Vámonos – Dijo Shun llevándose a Dan

**En el estacionamiento con Runo y Alice**

Que bajo usar esa cinta en tu contra, tenias once años! – Dijo Alice molesta

¿Qué es lo que hice? No quiero que Dan piense que soy la pequeña acosadora –

Dan y tu se conectaron Runo, aunque vea el video no pesara que eres una acosadora… espero – Dijo mientras comía su helado

Tengo nauseas – comiendo una cucharada de helado

**En el colegio, cerca de la máquina de refrescos.**

**Dan se encontraba comprando una coca cola, se había despedido de Shun y deicidio comprar un refresco. Cuando se agacho para tomar su lata de refresco alguien estaba dirigiéndose hacia el lugar, ese alguien era Bree, al darse cuenta que era Dan bajo y subió su cabeza para "peinarse" y se abalanzo hacia la maquina.**

Wow ee ¿Qué tal? –

¿Listo para conocer a tu chica misteriosa? –

Dan rio – Supongo que tu también sabes las canciones – e intento marcharse

¡NO! – Tomándolo del brazo – Yo soy la fenómeno verdadera y te quiero fenomenalmente y tú debes amarme fenomenalmente porque YO SOY LA ELEGIDA FENOMENO –

Espera, espera, espera. Ríndete hermosa, se que eres una persona hermosa –

Puedo probarte que soy la elegida – Arrojando su bolso – Bailando!

**Esta empezó a bailar "sensualmente" o al menos eso intento, los demás comenzaron a tomarle fotos y a reírse, Dan solo la miro con burla pero luego se marcho lo más rápido que pudo. Bree seguía bailando hasta que vio que Dan ya no estaba más.**

¿Qué? El me ama y si esto sale en internet mis abogados se los devoraran en el almuerzo, SE LSO JURO – Grito molesta

**Con Runo y Alice en el auto.**

Debes decirle Runo TIENES QUE DARTE LA OPORTUNIDAD– suspiro exagerado y se tapo la boca–

_Hay un par de fiestas iré a ver si consigo algunas pistas y te llamo_ – Se lograba escuchar la conversación de Shun y Dan

**Ambos se dirigían hacia el auto de Dan, Alice no dudo en decirle a Runo que debía decirle.**

Llego el momento, puedes hacerlo –

Si lo puedo hacer. No ya se podemos ir a buscar comida –

No –

Pero…-

_Dale un día mas – Dijo Shun_

_No lo sé, esto es ridículo –_

**Runo se acerco hacia ellos, estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar Dan ¿Y si la rechazaba? Tenía que soportar la humillación de tener que verlo todos los días.**

Dan –

¿Sí?

Solo quería decirte una cosa muy importante –

Aa oye tu… ¿Trabajas para Dominique cierto? –

¿Qué? Ee no claro que no –

Tenias camarón en el cabello – Dijo sonriendo

Runo recordó ese momento y una sonrisa se le escapo – No digo, si era yo pero hay algo que tengo que decirte, aam yo…-

Dominique es capaz de cualquier cosa, Britt, Bree y ahora tu. Oye, estoy buscando a alguien y no puedo hablar contigo, me dio gusto verte pero tengo que irme lo siento… Hasta luego –

**Runo no dijo nada, bajo la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el auto de Alice, esta se encontraba viendo a su amiga, al ver esa reacción su cara cambio completamente. Cerca de ahí se encontraban Britt y Bree, estas tomaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a llamar.**

¿Hola, si qué tal? ¿Me podría conectar con Youtube? – Dijo Bree

**Con Runo y Alice**

Te lo dije –

No puede ser ¿Acaba de dejarte? –

Personas como yo no nos relacionamos con personas como el – Dijo Runo para luego marcharse del lugar

Ooh, diablos – Dijo Alice

**Runo estaba realmente destrozada, nunca pensó que le iba a pasar eso, bueno si pero nunca creyó que Dan fuese así, lo creía diferente, ella tenía razón personas como ella no se relacionan con personas como el…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda. Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**El sol ingresaba por la ventana, cierta peliceleste se encontraba acostada mirando el techo, pensando quien sabe que. Lo que habia pasado el dia anterior la dejo muy pensativa, no lograba comprenderlo ¿Por qué reacciono asi? Creia que Dan era diferente pero se habia equivocado**

PIIIIIIIIII – Se escucho en la habitación, era el famoso aparato de Dominique y como siempre era pidiéndole algo.

Runo, necesito que termines el menú para la fiesta de las niñas y cambia mi cita para el doctor para esta tarde, me siento bloqueada ¿Tus hermanas subieron? –

**Runo solo ponía sus almohadas en su cara, estaba harta de hacer todo pero no tenia opción. No soportaba el tener que trabajar dia y noche para Dominique, de todas las personas en el mundo debia trabajar para ella, se limito a decir ninguna palabra.**

¿Con que propósito seguiría con vida? – Dijo sarcásticamente

Ese es el espíritu cariño –

**Runo soltó un suspiro y se arrojo nuevamente a su cama. Esta iba a ser una larga noche… No solo el tener que estar de sirviente sino que estaria todo el colegio en esa casa ¿Y si Dan estaba ahi? No queria volver a verlo, el le rompio el corazon.**

**Horas después…**

**Ya era de noche, todos estaban en la casa de Dominique, estaba adornado con luces y mucho brillo, las canciones de Dominique resonaban en las paredes. Era hoy la fiesta de "16" años de Britt y Bree, aunque en realidad no cumplian 16 festejaban tal fiesta ¿Que clase de persona festeja sus 16 repetidas veces? Ah si, ellas**

Dominique se encontraba en el escenario intentando llamar la atención del público pero no había resultado.

VAMOS, HAY BUENAS FOTOS DE MI, MIREN SOY UN SUEÑO PARA USTEDES – Grito furiosa

**Pero ninguno la escuchaba, estaban ocupados comiendo y platicando. Runo se encontraba sirviendo a los invitados aperitivos, vestía un simple atuendo de mucama color gris.**

Con permiso, pasteles de cangrejo ¿Quieren? –

**Runo seguía sirviendo hasta que llego a la puerta y vio que Alice había llegado, vestía un bello vestido obviamente diseñado por ella.**

Hola, creí que no vendrías – Dijo Runo

Estoy aquí para ayudar –

Te quiero –

Lo sé –

Ten toma esto, voy por la siguiente ronda –

Si –

**Alice tomo la bandeja e iba caminando al ritmo de la música ofreciéndoles a los invitados. Dominique por su parte seguía tratando de llamar la atención de todos pero fracasaba.**

HOLA HERMANO, HERMANO – Decía Dominique sin resultados de lo que quería lograr

Hola ¿Quieres? – Dijo Alice ofreciendo pasteles de cangrejo

**Shun se encontraba ingresando a la casa, estaba hablando por teléfono con Dan.**

Amigo toda la escuela está aquí, dame 20 minutos y encontrare a tu chica ¿De acuerdo? Te llamo luego –

OIGAN ESTO ES UNA FIESTA LEVANTENSE A BAILAR – Gritaba Dominique

**La atención de Shun fue llamada por una bella pelinaranja que se encontraba bailando con una bandeja disfrutando de la música, Shun se acerco hacia ella. Su forma de bailar se le hacia muy familiar**

Que lindos pasos de baile – rio – estos movimientos se me hacen muy familiares. ¿No me reconoces sin mis alas de ángel verdad? – Alice negaba con la cabeza – Soy Phunk –

¿Ah sí? –

Si, el que bailaba así y así – Decía Shun mientras le mostraba su baile a Alice

No, lo siento, no – Dijo mintiendo

Soy amigo de Dan –

Ah ¿Y aquí es donde debo impresionarme? –

AAH, TU ERES MI CHICA MISTERIOSA, lo sabía. ¿Vino tu amiga?–

¿Quién Runo? Si ella está aquí –

Sabía que las dos estarían aquí, tengo que llamar a Dan, tenemos que juntarnos es amor de verdad –

¿En serio? –

SI –

En serio? Ahora vengo con Runo! –

Okey –

**(N/A: No hace falta poner que estaban riendo y felices de la vida)**

**Shun tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de Dan, el se encontraba en la calle de enfrente dentro del auto y sin ganas de salir.**

¿Qué pasa amigo? –

¿Por qué no suenas que estas contento? Deberías estar muy orgulloso de Shun ¿Haber cómo te llamas? –

No voy a caer –

Mira lo único que hago es animarte ¿Haber cómo te llamas? –

Dan Kuso –

Repítele tu nombre al Phunky –

Dan Kuso –

Muy bien amigo repítelo –

Dan Kuso –

Dan Kuso eres grandioso –

Oye ¿Sabías que eres un idiota? –

DAN KUSO, GRITA TU NOMBRE –

No grites mi nombre en esa casa –

Yo lo grito en esta casa anda dilo –

DAN KUSO –

DAN KUSO perfecto, ahora escucha toda la evidencia nos indica que tu chica esta en esta fiesta –

¿Seguro? –

Tu chica esta aquí entra –

Entendido –

**Ambos cortaron, Dan bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia la casa, Shun solo se quedo ahí, de pronto se escucho el llamado de Dominique anunciando la venida de las niñas.**

Esas son mis niñas – Dijo señalando las escaleras

**Las dos jóvenes estaban siendo escoltadas por dos nombres no tan apuestos que digamos, Bree tenía un vestido plateado hasta las rodillas y Britt uno azul. Sin mencionar los golpes entre ellas bajaron de las escaleras.**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS – Grito Dominique

**Natalia se encontraba sentada en un lugar "VIP" por así decirlo, la estaban abanicando pero al ver que las mellizas bajaron se paro y le hizo una seña al hombre para que se detuviera** (N/A: Empujo el "abanico" e hizo que se marchara de una vez)**, Britt y Bree se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la rubia la cual tenía un vestido verde oscuro corto sin mangas y un cinturón color chocolate.**

Britt! – Dijo Natalia dándole un beso en las dos mejillas

Bree – Dijo haciendo lo mismo

**Por otro lado se encontraba Dan ingresando por la puerta, el traía un jean oscuro, una remera blanca y un saco negro. Dominique se percato de su presencia y fue hacia donde estaba el.**

Alto, alto, alto deténgase ahí caballero – Dijo y lanzo una risa – Yo soy la elegida Dan Kuso – Volvió a reír – Así que hagamos el dueto, un dueto ¿Quieres? Un dueto ¿Si? Un gran dueto conmigo –

No si la raza humana depende de eso – Respondió Dan riendo y marchándose

Bueno, como quieras pero YO no hare un dueto contigo ¿Oíste? Aunque fuésemos los últimos humanos de la Tierra y nuestro planeta fuese gobernado por simios y fuéramos los únicos sin tener…- Gritaba Dominique oír el micrófono viendo como el castaño se marchaba

Déjalo así – Grito Dan mientras desaparecía en toda esa pila de gente

Lo que dijiste – Fue lo último que dijo Dominique, ya Dan se había ido

**Por otro lado Runo se encontraba sirviendo bocadillos a los demás invitados, no tenía ni la menor idea de que Dan estaba en el mismo sitio que él, hasta que Alice apareció para decirle.**

Es el destino – Dijo Alice emocionada tomando a Runo del brazo

¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida

Esta aquí, es tu oportunidad – Dijo llevándose a la joven peliceleste del lugar sin darle alguna explicación

**Con Shun y Dan**

¿Ya la viste? – Pregunto Dan impaciente

No lo sé, solo sé que está aquí es todo–

Me siento nervioso –

**Cerca de ahí se encontraban Runo y Alice, ya Runo se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y la razón por la que Alice la llevo a ese lugar, estaba nerviosa no sabía si ir o no ¿Y si se repite lo de la ultima vez?**

Anda y habla con el –

No lo sé yo…-

Pues ve ¡Ve! –

¡Ya voy! –

Ahora regreso – Dijo Shun, dejando solo a Dan

Ah hola –

Am ¿Un bocadillo? - Dijo Runo con nerviosismo mientras ponía la bandeja frente a los ojos de Dan

Gracias ee –

**Natalia, Britt y Bree se encontraban viendo la escena con disgusto, ni en sueños dejarían que Runo estuviese con Dan, algo que tenían que hacer, debían actuar rápido**

Oye te hago una pregunta – Dijo Dan mirando a los ojos a la peliceleste

Si claro –

¿Has visto a una niña esta noche que puede bailar como nunca has visto bailar a nadie? –

De hecho Dan… Si –

**Dan al escuchar eso se emociono, estaba a solo un paso de encontrar a su chica misteriosa, lo que no sabía era que estaba frente a sus ojos.**

Aunque no lo creas yo…–

_Te amo Dan demasiado, eres totalmente besable –_

**Esas palabras eran muy familiares, al voltear pudo darse cuenta que en el televisor de la casa estaban pasando un video de una niña pequeña hablando de su cantante favorito. Las personas del lugar comenzaron a reírse de ella, Dan por su parte no comprendía nada pero miraba el video confundido y molesto ¿Quién fue la persona capaz de humillar de tal forma a esa chica? **

**Shun y Alice estaban mirando el video, Shun se reía lo cual recibió un golpe de Alice y luego un "no te rías". Llegaba la peor parte, en la que se ponía a bailar, Britt y Natalia la imitaban, Runo quería desaparecer ¿Por qué le estaba pasando a ella? ¿Por qué?**

Es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida – Dijo Runo avergonzada

¿Es esa? ¿Esa eres tú? – Pregunto Dan

¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto Dan pero Runo ya se había ido

**Runo no soporto la humillación y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, las lagrimas caían, no comprendía el porqué le pasaba todo esto, nada le salía bien. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a llorar, desprendió los botones de su "uniforme" dejándola con un vestido color morado hasta arriba de las rodillas y un cinturón negro. **

**Se saco unas lagrimas y se dispuso a buscar algo, ese algo era un equipo de música y su CD. Se fue cerca de la piscina, no había nadie en ese lugar, puso el equipo en la mesa y la canción comenzó a tocar, Valentine's Dance Tango a todo volumen, con la esperanza de que Dan la oyera.**

**Dan sin dudas reconoció esa melodía, estaba cerca de verla, recorría la casa escuchando la canción, sabía que mientras más fuerte la oía, más cerca de ella estaba.**

¿Oyes eso? – Pregunto Dan a Shun, Alice se puso entre medio de ellos

¿Qué? – Pregunto Shun, al parecer no oía la canción

**Dan llego hacia una puerta, corrió la cortina y pudo ver a Runo, parada frente a su equipo de música. Runo era la chica misteriosa lo cual puso muy feliz al castaño.**

Yo… Enseguida regreso – Dijo Dan para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con esa persona la cual estaba buscando. Shun y Alice se pusieron muy felices y se abrazaron tiernamente

**Dan salió afuera, se fue acercando hacia donde estaba Runo hasta que por fin la tenía solo a varios centímetros, una mesa los separaba.**

Tú eres la elegida –

**Runo no respondía, solo suspiraba sin decir ninguna palabra, Dan comenzó a revisar su bolsillo ¿Qué cosa estaba buscando? **

Creo que esto es tuyo – Dijo entregándole su Mp3 el cual Runo recibió

Tú trataste de decirme en la escuela, fui grosero contigo. Vaya tu eres la elegida, finalmente te encontré, es emocionante, ee ten – Dan se quito su abrigo y se lo puso a Runo

No, no…-

Permíteme taparte por favor –

No es necesario que finjas que te gusto, ya he tenido suficiente caridad en mi vida –

¿Y quién está hablando de caridad? Me he vuelto loco buscándote, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, la forma en la que nos movimos –

Mi mama era bailarina, llevo en la sangre el baile –

Y… ¿Realmente piensas que soy totalmente besable? – Pregunto curioso y gracioso

¿Qué? Totalmente besable no. Cuando dije eso era una niña ay Dan – Respondió Runo intentando sonar lo más convincente posible pero rio ante la pregunta del castaño

Que mal, creí que yo era genial – Dijo Dan sonriendo – Bueno yo, casi no te conozco pero quisiera salir contigo algún día Runo –

RUNO, VEN ACA NIÑA - Se oyó el grito de Dominique

Ay el trabajo me llama – Dijo Runo sacándose el saco de Dan y dándoselo

Runo ¿No me vas a responder? –

Si – Fue lo único que respondió

Finalmente la había encontrado, ya no más filas de chicas pretendiendo ser ella, la tenia frente a mis ojos, era tan hermosa, sus ojos me vuelven loco. Espero poder salir con ella, batalle mucho para encontrarla…Por fin te encontré Runo - Eso fue lo que pensó Dan para luego marcharse del lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de que Dominique se fue, aparecieron Dan y Runo, en el auto de Dan, ese día iban a ensayar algunos pasos de baile y sin Dominique o las mellizas sabían que nada podría molestarlos ese día. Al fin paz y tranquilidad...

Bueno ahí va Dominique la bruja del oeste - Dijo Runo mientras desabrochaba su cinturón

A lo mejor vuela en su escoba y estamos libres para el fin de semana - Se burló Dan

Runo rió - Si, claro - Y ambos bajaron del auto

Runo llegó hacia la puerta de su habitación pero algo andaba mal, había una lista de quehaceres pegada en ella, Runo suspiro, sabía que eso le iba tomar tiempo.

Debe ser una broma, me está volviendo loca -Dijo la peliceleste molesta

¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Dan, tomo la lista y vio que llegaba hasta el suelo - Okey, Wow. Pinta la piscina de rosa, aspira la entrada, ¿Pule el azulejo? Esto es ridículo - Dijo Dan

Instrucciones de Dominique, salió pero tengo que hacerlo o sino quien sabe cuánto tiempo de castigara. Lo siento tal vez mañana -

Tendrás que hacer tu trabajo y yo te voy a ayudar -

Ambos entraron a la casa, comenzaron por aspirar la alfombra, realmente era un desastre esa casa, a veces Runo se preguntaba que sería de todo esto si ella no limpiara.

¿Lista? - Preguntó Dan, el tomo al aspiradora y comenzó a hacer pasos de baile con ella, Runo solo lo observaba

Dan comenzó a indicarle algunos pasos de baile, a lo que Runo los repetía, limpiaron desde mesas y vidrios, hasta pisos y pulir zapatos (Si, Dan se puso unos tacos para hacer eso) Era un momento divertido, ambos lo disfrutaban cada segundo, disfrutando la companía del otro. Una vez que terminaron de limpiar una mesa Dan hablo.

Eres buena pero estas verde, tienes que trabajar en tu técnica Runo -

De acuerdo, creo que tendrás que esforzarte para hacerlo bien -

Runo lo llevo hacia otro lugar de la casa y comenzó a indicarle unos pasos de baile a lo que Dan los repitió, la mayor parte del día la pasaron limpiando y bailando, era hora de aspirar la entrada. Reían y se divertían, parecían una pareja desde donde los veas. Cerca de ahí se encontraban 3 muchachas, observándolos con mucho enojo.

El está haciendo todo el trabajo de ella, estoy muy deprimida ahora- Dijo Britt furiosa

"Vamos a hacer que pinte la piscina amigas, vamos a hacer que aspire la entrada" ¡SON UNAS TONTAS! ¿Qué le ve a ese pequeño monstruo?- Dijo Natalia

Es que ellos tienen cierto estilo, vean, tiene lindo cabello...- Bree no pudo terminar que fue callada por Britt

Toca el plan b - Dijo Natalia con una sonrisa en su rostro

/Cambio de escena/

Dan se encontraba sentado en un sofá, tocando la guitarra, mientras que Runo estaba acostada observándolo.

Dan soltó una pequeña risa - Deberías comprar otra nueva -

Sí, eso sería lindo - Respondió riendo la peliceleste mientras se sentaba - ¿Es una canción nueva? - Preguntó

Si, Tu... ¿Quieres ayudarme con la armonía? -

Mm no yo...-

Yo creo que si quieres ayudarme con la armonía-

De acuerdo -

Bien - Se sentó junto a ella - Esto, esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora - Mientras le mostraba un papel

De acuerdo -

Vamos a ver –

¿Lista? – Pregunto

Si –

Escucha – Comenzó a tocar unos acordes – It's become so hard, for me to be surprised – Runo se le unió - you're bringing back the real me, no Judgment in your eyes

Al momento de cantar la canción, no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, llegaron al punto de dejar de cantar de a poco, aun se seguían mirando fijamente.

Dan, el descanso terminó, hay que regresar a trabajar – Dijo Runo algo nerviosa.

Dan se paro y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, Runo por su parte se dejo caer en la cama, dejando su cabeza en donde van los pies mientras leía la letra de la canción

Sabes – Suspiro – Una de las razones por las que regresé es porque quería recordar porque comencé a bailar en un principio… Y al bailar contigo… Comienzo a recordar –

¿Sí? – Dijo con una sonrisa

Si –

Runo volvió a su lectura de la canción, de la nada Dan se apoya en la cama quedando frente a Runo, sus vistas se dirigían hacia las bocas del otro.

Te estás acercando – Dijo con un tono seductor

Tu también –

Al moverte no te ves mal –

Tú tampoco te ves nada mal–

¿Y si empezamos mañana desde aquí? –

¿Aquí en mi casa o en esta posición? –

No soy de esa clase de chicos –

Mm de alguna forma no encuentro eso muy convincente – Finalizo para sacarlo de encima por así decirlo

**Por la noche.**

Runo se encontraba guardando las botellas en la nevera, al cerrarla ve a Britt y Bree, estas estaban de brazos cruzados mirando a la joven con una mirada asesina

¿Dónde está el príncipe encantador? ¿Un pudo soportar un minuto más en su casa de caridad? –

Waw ¿Celosa Britt? –

El timbre sonó

¿Sera la puerta' Que raro ¿Me pregunto quién será? – Dijo Bree fingiendo

No lo sé Bree, atiende la puerta ¿Quieres Runo? – Dijo Britt

Esto es raro – susurro Runo pero aun así fue hacia la puerta

Hola plan b – Dijo Bree alzando su mano con la esperanza de que su hermana la chocara

¿Podrías ser más obvia? –

Ay yo soy de lo más normal –

Por otro lado estaba Runo, con una caja color amarilla, dentro de ella había un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta. Runo no podía creer que Dan le regalara eso fue algo muy repentino, en la nota decía "Nos vemos en el patio trasero a media noche – DK"

Horas más tarde Runo y Alice llegaron a la casa de Dan, Alice estaba más que feliz por su amiga, su relación con Shun iba marchando de lo mas bien. Runo estaba algo nerviosa, no tenía ni al menor idea de lo que iba decirle o pedirle.

¿Qué tal si se quedo dormido? – Pregunto la peliceleste

No lo creo, ve me llamas más tarde –

Mm no puedo, Domifenómeno me quito el teléfono ¿Lo recuerdas? –

¿Quieres que te espere? –

No estoy bien, Dan me llevara, gracias – Dijo y la abrazo

Ve por el – correspondiendo el abrazo

Runo bajo de la camioneta de Alice, y como lo decía en la tarjera se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, en el camino iba oliendo una rosa, estaba con una sonrisa realmente bella, era imposible borrarla de su rostro. Pero al llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Dan se borro inmediatamente, estaba el acostado en la cama y Natalia en la punta sentada, aunque no estuviesen haciendo algo le basto a Runo para que derrumbara su mundo. No pudo soportar más y se fue corriendo, cerca de los arbustos estaban las mellizas observando victoriosas ya que su plan había funcionado, Runo sin querer había tirado algo provocando un ruido, Dan se levanto rápidamente de su cama y salió afuera, detrás de él salió Natalia

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué está pasando? –

Nada – Respondió la rubia mientras acariciaba el cuerpo y rostro del castaño

Natalia – Dijo sacando sus manos – Mira, tuvimos algo pero ya se acabo – Para luego dejarla sola y volver a su habitación

Dan, Dan espera es…-

No insistas Natalia, nos vemos en la escuela – Dijo y volvió a su cama dejando a la rubia afuera

Runo estaba a unas calles de la casa de Dan, estaba llorando, sentía una presión en su pecho, no soportaba tanto dolor ¿Cuándo será el día en el que sea feliz finalmente? "No soy esa clase de chicos" _Estúpida, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él. _Odiada tener que estar así siempre, llorando y lamentándose mientras a los demás todo le salía bien, pero aun así seco sus lagrimas y no dudo en seguir adelante, sabía que detrás de todo esto algo bueno iba a suceder, en la vida pueden haber muchos tropiezos pero aun así debes mantenerte firme, muchas veces nos rendimos ante situaciones difíciles o cuando algo sale mal pero no hay que preocuparse ya que siempre algo lindo va a suceder y va a recompensarnos, solo hay que esperar. Runo no dejaría que eso pasara, decidió enfocarse en hacer algo que ama, no sabía si en su carrera como bailarina iba a triunfar pero de todas maneras debía intentarlo, pronto se acerca la competencia, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, lo iba a dar todo, todo para ganar.

* * *

**Quedo bastante feo para mi gusto pero aun asi lo subo. Dejen reviews y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer**


End file.
